turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Will Rogers
TR: If I understand your system correctly, then his being a Confederate applies only in a fictional way and so should appear after the "Southern Victory Character" category. ML4E 04:11, 28 October 2007 (UTC) If we adopt that system, then that would be correct. TR 04:35, 28 October 2007 (UTC) I hate to tank a historical person article, but after reviewing the passage, it's so oblique and inconsequential, I propose we move Mr. Rogers to the Literary Allusions page and call it good. TR 20:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, we probably should. Turtle Fan 03:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Restoring the article? There's a scene in JS where Mike Sullivan writes a piece on the bill that ultimately creates the labor camps in the US. He specifically states that he hopes people like Will Rogers or Walter Winchell will pick up on his article and the pending bill, and that he further hopes they'll get the American people either laughing at the bill or just mad at it.(Pg. 129) Since the reference comes at a time when Rogers is alive, and is more than just Sullivan quoting Rogers, I'm wondering if we should recreate the Will Rogers article. TR (talk) 21:25, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :I could go either way. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:28, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Its certainly more plot relevant than the quote. I don't object to recreating the article. I take it we can keep the Lit. Influences as is (aside from making "Rogers" a link) if we do? ML4E (talk) 16:27, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Rogers should definitely stay in the Lit Influences. I'll restore the article later, then. TR (talk) 17:38, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Southern Victory minor fictional character Given the recent decision on Leader of the Unity Party, I'm thinking that the Southern Victory reference should be reassigned to Minor Fictional Characters in the American Empire Trilogy, as an unnamed "Comic from Sequoyah", with a lit comm acknowledging that his quote is from Will Rogers who was from Oklahoma, Sequoyah's OTL analog. It would also explain that there is not enough info to decide whether this is Will Rogers or an analog. Theoretically, the comic from Sequoyah could be Warren Rogers, the son of Clement Rogers and a fictional wife. Or he could have some stupid twee name like Roger Wills. There are too many variables for us to say for certain that he's Will Rogers. As a side note, that would leave no significant references on his page, and all would make an eventual move to hist refs, lit refs, and performing arts refs.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:53, August 4, 2016 (UTC) :Go back and read why we moved Havel to Leader of the Unity Party, and reconsider Southern Victory's handling of historicals vs. ItPomE's. You will see why this is not a necessary move. TR (talk) 15:14, August 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Ultimately, this will probably all be moved to Performance Arts References in Turtledove's Work, making it a moot point.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 19:55, August 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Presume nothing. TR (talk) 20:16, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Ok, the TWPE should go to the performance arts page, since it's merely the "all I know is what I read in the papers" line. I'm inclined to keep the JS section since it does give some idea of how much influence Rogers is perceived as having, although in the end, his bio isn't appreciably different from OTL. Similarly, that he's from Sequoyah and is known on both sides of the Mason-Dixon line is probably enough to keep 191. TR (talk) 19:52, September 17, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think JS has anything appreciably different from OTL. The 191 part is problematic for the same reason as Humphrey the Actor and the Airplane Author from Cross Plains.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:37, September 18, 2016 (UTC) :Differences from OTL biography is only one criteria. TR mentions another which you ignore but which I think has merit. We have been going back and forth on 191 but I think we should keep it here. ML4E (talk) 18:28, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Think I agree with ML4E. Turtle Fan (talk) 02:09, September 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Rogers doesn't do anything in JS. Mike hopes to recruit him to the anti-labor-camp movement, but nothing comes of it. Just like in TWTCE, where Peggy Druce wonders what might become of Django Reinhardt should France go fascist, but nothing comes of that.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:01, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :::The difference is that the TWTCE section is to do with what might happen to Reinhardt, the JS section is on the fame and influence of Rogers on the larger society. ML4E (talk) 18:19, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::It also has occurred to me that HT has reassigned quotes in 191, e.g. Lou Gehrig uttering Babe Ruth's line about the POTUS' popularity problem.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:55, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, and so? What other "famous comic from Sequoyah" do you have in mind? ML4E (talk) 18:19, September 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::An analog like Humphrey the Actor or the Airplane Author from Cross Plains.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 07:35, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::What do two anonymous characters who might be OTL figures have to do with a Ruth quote by Gehrig? I am not following your logic. ML4E (talk) 15:58, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Recent edits Only the Joe Steele section is left, and that doesn't seem to have any significance. Mike Sullivan hopes to have Rogers lead his movement, but this isn't followed up, and can probably go to lit refs.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:19, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Do you think I did not weigh any of this when I made my edits? TR (talk) 14:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC)